fangirlsfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:JmacAri/Marcus Henderson: Now and forever
Dear Barbii, this is adressed to you coz like no one ever reads my blogs, haaaa I must be so boring, anyways, it's not perfect and It's not the best thing Iv'e ever written, my Grammar's not the best but I will proof read it again. I kinda figured you woulden't mind and as I said I'd blog it today here it is. Fanfic: Now and forever My pov: I was going to Logan Henderson’s party; this was the night I was going to tell Marcus Henderson, yes you heard right Marcus Henderson, Logan’s Henderson’s cousin. Logan introduced me to him about a year ago, but it was only a couple of months ago I Realized he was the one for me, he’s gorgeous, blonde hair, sea Blue eyes not that I’d been lookin of course. You should hear the way he talks, he’s so dreamy I could fall asleep just thinkin about Him ................,.......... Anyways, I walk into Logan’s house, now time to find Marcus I start to walk down the corridor, when I bump into Logan Logan: Hey sup? Me: Nothin much, I just got here Logan: Oh we’ll thanks for comin Me No problem Logan: So how are you? Me: I’m good you? Logan: same Me: Good Ciara walks up to us Ciara: Hey Me Hey Ciara: Oh, Marcus is lookin for ya by the way, he said it’s important. Me: Oh okay I go find Marcus where is he? I wonder what he wants I find Marcus in a corner with his friends, I walk up to him. Me: Ciara said you requested my face. Marcus: Yeah, I need to talk to you Me: Kk what is it? Marcus: Can you guys go a sec Friends: Sure, have fun They walk away, leaving me and Marcus alone. Me: So what is it? Marcus: I, uh we I mean I He pauses and looks up at me, his gorgeous sea blue eyes looking into mine. Marcus: I uh Me: You what? Marcus: I, I, I’m, I’m in love with you, will you go on a date with me? Me: I, I ,I , I’d love to. Marcus: I love you so much Me: I love you to the ends of the Earth Marcus: I love you to the ends of the Earth to infinity and beyond He says this exactly as buzz light-year would, it made me laugh, he made me laugh, He’s perfect, absolutely perfect, and I’m sure my whole worlds about to become perfect to. Marcus then walks up to me, he wraps his gorgeous arms around me, I feel so safe, warm and secure, I’ve never felt like this before, Marcus is amazing. Marcus: Mollz, Mollz, Mollz, Mollz Me: Yeah Marcus: Do you wanna go on a walk? Me: Sure were to? Marcus: Well, there’s a park over the road Marcus holds out his, I take it as we walk off into the park. We arrive at the park, Marcus runs over to a swing, lies down on it backwards and begins to swing. Me: What are you doing? Marcus: Swinging upside down, you got a problem with that? Me: Nope, it looks fun Marcus: That’s cuz it is, try it Me: K, I get on to the swing next to him, we swing backwards and forwards till I fall off. Marcus runs to my side Marcus: Jennette, are you okay? Me:: I’m fine just a few bruises that’s all Marcus: awwww, well at least you haven’t broken any bones or anything Me: I guess, could you please help me up? Marcus: it would be my pleasure Marcus grabs hold of my hand and pulls me up Me: Thanks Marcus: Your welcome Marcus’s pov: Mollz smiles up at me her eyes lookin into mine Mine, I love her more than iv’e ever loved any other girl, I love her to the ends of The Earth We then go grab a picnic blanket, lay it down on the grass and look up at the stars. Marcus: Look at that star up there I point to a star up in the sky Me: Yeah, what about it? Marcus: whenever I’m away or busy, or your busy, or if we can’t see each other for any reason and you miss me I want you to look up at that star, will you do that for me? Me: Course, but will you look at the star next to it for me? Marcus: I will Me:Will you promise me something? Marcus: What is it? Me:That you’ll always love me Marcus: Course, I’ll always love you Me: I’ll always love you to Marcus: Good coz I don’t know what I’d do if I ever lost you. Me: aw, I’d say the exact same thing about you Marcus: That fall you had earlier was pretty hard are you okay now? Me: Yeah just a bit bruised, and my knee really hurts Marcus: Awwwwwh , let’s take a look at that knee I lift up Mollz's trouser leg, her knee’s been bleeding Marcus: Ouch, I think we better go inside and clean it up. Me: Good idea Marcus: I’m glad I got to spend some quality time with you Me: Yeah me to We go back to the party Today’s been great , Marcus asked me out, we spent at least 2 -3 hours together, And yeah it’s been amazing The end Okay so it's waaaaay longer than I thought but I hoped you enjoyed it <333333333333333 Category:Blog posts